


No One Says Goodbye Unless They Want to See You Again

by Soliloquy3000



Category: Turtles All the Way Down - John Green
Genre: College, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy3000/pseuds/Soliloquy3000
Summary: A little one shot of Aza and Davis reuniting in Purdue.
Relationships: Aza Holmes/Davis Pickett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	No One Says Goodbye Unless They Want to See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write an epilogue type thing for English for the novel Turtles All the Way Down, so I was hoping you would all give me some feedback on whether this is good.

¨College, Aza,¨ Mom said as she pulled into the driveway. ¨Almost can’t believe we made it.¨

¨Totally,¨ I murmured back, fiddling with the bandage on my pointer finger. Made it we had. It took two years of therapy, setbacks, freakouts and fights, but we’d made it. 

I’d gotten into Purdue University, just like Dad. Full scholarship. It took a lot of self control to seem perfectly sane at the interview, especially when the interviewer  _ touched my hand _ at one point, but somehow I’d managed.

Mom and I got out of the car and went to grab my suitcases. Daisy had gotten into Bloomington, which was only a two hour drive from where I was. Daisy had promised to visit today, and we’d both decided to go to Applebees and get the usual. Just like old times.

We went to the front desk, and greeted the receptionist. Mom noticed me fiddling with the bandage, and reached over to give my hand a squeeze. I couldn’t stop from imagining the thoughts of all the microorganisms on her hand coming on to mine, and how there might be measles, or mumps, or  _ C. Diff _ \- 

I stopped that train of thought before it got out of hand. I’d gotten better at that over the past two years. Dr. Singh said that I had to believe that I had control over my thought spiral in order for me to be able to stop it. Also, the new meds I took were fairly helpful, too. 

The receptionist handed me a key, and I took with a mumbled expression of gratitude, before I grabbed both my suitcases from Mom.

Her eyes were filling with tears. ¨Oh Aza,¨ she said through the lump in her throat. ¨You’re all grown up.¨ She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. ¨You don’t need me anymore.¨

I cautiously hugged her back. I’d gotten better at that too over the past couple years. ¨I’ll always need you, Mom.¨

She smiled, before wiping her eyes. ¨Promise me you’ll call every day.¨

I nodded into her shoulder. ¨Of course I will.¨

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. ¨Bye, honey. Have fun!¨ She winked at me. ¨But not too much fun.¨ 

I blushed, as she laughed and walked back to the car. Apparently I didn’t have a roommate. I wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

I started making my way to the dorm. While I was going, I couldn’t stop from thinking about Davis Pickett. We hadn’t been able to keep in contact much, due to the both of use dealing with issues. He was in my thoughts a lot, though. I wondered how I’d react if he wanted to share saliva again. 

Too caught up in my thoughts, I didn’t notice him until I bumped into his chest. He caught me before I could fall over. I had an apology poised on my lips, but I froze when I met those familiar hazel eyes. 

_ No one ever says goodbye unless they want to see you again. _

We stared at each other for a reasonable amount of time. I studied his features, seeing how he hadn’t changed much since I last saw him.

¨Hey,¨ he said, his voice a little lower.

This could be the start of something wonderful. Or it could be the start to a tragedy. I didn’t know what.

And for once in my life, I didn’t care.

¨Hey,¨ I said back.


End file.
